El despertar de un demonio
by Finncelinelove
Summary: Todo monstruo tiene un origen en este o en cualquier otro mundo, en especial cuando pierdes lo mejor de tu vida.


Se encontraba en la oscura cueva recargado sobre una de las paredes, sus heridas que lloraban dolorosos rubíes de sangre daban muestra de la batalla antes librada contra aquellas criaturas. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad, como si todo aquello que lo rodeara fuera ajeno a él. Cuando de pronto todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

Flashback

Ahí estaba el, con su amada vestida de con una túnica blanca como todos los suyos, decorada con el rojo sangre que reflejaba lo que el no pudo proteger. Sus ojos posados en su mirada inerte. Ella estaba muerta, todo porque el no pudo ser más fuerte. A su alrededor los rugidos de las bestias sedientas de sangre retumbaban por todo el valle bajo aquel cielo rojo. Aquellas bestias que le arrebataron lo que más pudo querer, a su bella amada.

Pero esto no importaba, su rostro reflejaba dolor. Los ojos de los que se enamoró estaban apagados, la bella cabellera blanca que poseía manchada con su propia sangre que emanaba de su herida. Su piel ya se estaba poniendo fría. Al fin encontró a su amor sin importar que fuera en un lugar como ese, pero el destino caprichoso desidia arrebatárselo. Acaso no llegaría a ser feliz este pobre humano de cabellera rubia. Sus ojos azules como el mar, aquel mar al que tanto miedo le tenía, se apagaron. Algo dentro de él se rompió, algo que tal vez no debía de ser roto.

Las bestias de piel oscura y ojos verdes volvieron a rugir demandando más sangre, y la obtendrían. Solo que en esta ocasión sería la de ellos la que manchara el suelo esta vez. Con cuidado de no dañar la piel de su recién difunta amada la coloco en el suelo y empuñando su espada de sangre de demonio que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Dirigió su atención a las bestias que solo se quedaron observándolo con unas expresiones de burla en sus rostros.

¿Qué ocurre humano?, acaso le tienes miedo a la muerte- decía en todo burlón uno de ellos mientras se le acercaba lentamente- descuida solo nos llevaremos el cadáver para devorarla. A ti te mataremos más rápido.

Tras decir esto se le abalanzaron por detrás tres de ellos, sin embargo se detuvieron en seco cuando una estela de humo oscuro apareció donde se suponía que debía de estar el humano. Los dos que estaban más cerca se detuvieron al escuchar el alarido de dolor de su compañero, haciéndolos voltear inmediatamente.

Para horror de sus ojos vieron como el pecho de su compañero era atravesado por una mano la cual sostenía el corazón del pobre desgraciado. La manada de demonios no daban crédito a lo veían, y es que lo que más los aterro fue mirar esos ojos, aunque su color aun marcaba un ligero tono azulado parecían los ojos de un muerto. Pero la sangre que corría por las venas de cada uno se helo más al escuchar su fría y seca voz.

Lo siento pero yo no les puedo asegurar una muerte rápida- dijo para luego sacar su mano del cadáver del demonio el cual cayó al suelo. Su siguiente acción fue tan rápida como aterradora. Su objetivo, el líder de la manada.

Desapareciendo en la misma estela de humo oscuro, volvió a hacer acto de presencia detrás de este al cual pateo por la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara contra el duro suelo, coloco su pie sobre su espalda impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Todos sus subordinados se quedaron observando, no transcurrió ni un segundo pero para ellos fueron horas. El humano quien tenía su espada roja empuñada en su mano derecha, se inclinó hasta lograr sujetar la cabeza del demonio con su mano izquierda y estirarla hacia él.

Cualquiera que pensara rápido pudo haber juzgado que su siguiente acción seria decapitarlo con su arma, esto es lo que hubiera echo cualquier guerrero despiadado o un asesino, pero él no lo era. Él era algo peor, y una voz en su interior se lo restregaba a gritos mientras se burlaba de él. Con la misma mano que lo sujeto, y como si se tratara de un pedazo de papel arranco la cabeza de su víctima con un simple movimiento.

El cuerpo del demonio caía al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de este sin parar, la cabeza que alguna vez estuvo unida a ese cuerpo se hallaba en manos de su asesino. En ella lo último que se podía contemplar era el rostro del sujeto que reflejaba una expresión de terror combinada con dolor.

Los demonios comenzaron a retroceder lo más que podían ya que sus piernas no reaccionaban adecuadamente, se encontraban temblando. Aquellos que intentaba dar la media vuelta y correr caían al suelo rebanados con múltiples cortadas. Poco a poco el carbonizado suelo oscuro se fue pintando del color rojo de la sangre de sus víctimas.

Al terminar con tal espectáculo que el humano había causado dirigió su vista al cuerpo de su amada. Se acercó a ella mientras la abrazaba delicadamente con todo el amor que le tenía. Lentamente su cuerpo se desintegraba en un montón de partículas luminosas que se alejaban en el cielo, estas hacían contraste con el sombrío ambiente que adornaba el lugar. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de su cuerpo podría conservar.

Así se quedó, observando impotente como su amada se alejaba de el para siempre.

Fin flashback

Una macabra voz fue lo único que logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Siento mucho lo de la chica- dijo haciendo presencia en la entrada de la cueva un ser esquelético, llevaba unas prendas de vestir blancas, un sombrero del mismo color y un pequeño moral gris.

El chico sin voltear a verlo solo se limitó a decir- te ofrezco mi alma a cambio de la suya Muerte- propuso sin quitar su expresión de seriedad.

No puedo hacerlo- pero antes de que la Muerte pudiera pronunciar otra palabra fue interrumpido por el chico.

¡¿Por qué no?!- grito levantándose de su lugar y volteando a verlo.

Ella nació en este mundo y murió en él, pero ella fue una buena persona, su alma ahora es parte del otro lugar- después de decir esto dio la media vuelta- solo quería aclara eso, me retiro.

Antes de que pudiera dar una paso el humano se le adelanto y salió de la cueva- Prepárate por que a partir de ahora tendrás mucho trabajo- tras decir esto emprendió su camino hacia ningún lugar sin rumbo fijo en ese mundo de sufrimiento.

La Muerte solo observaba como se perdía en la lejanía- Espero que cumplas con tu destino, Finn.

Bueno aclarando detalles, esta historia tiene una muy estrecha relación con mi otra historia. Les recomiendo que la lean y quiero pedir una disculpa por no poder subir el capítulo 4. Me encuentro en exámenes de final de semestre y es demasiado pesado. Pronto estaré de nuevo de vacaciones para poder dedicarme más al fic Si pudieras ver mis sentimientos.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en la otra historia y espero que esta sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
